eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1801 (5 July 1999)
Synopsis Teresa is snapped by the Walford press, hot on the Matthew Rose story. Sarah comforts Teresa but feels left out when she learns Teresa and Robbie are visiting Matthew without her. Lenny isn't keen to visit Matthew and opts, much to people's disgust, to keep E20 open. A reporter, posing as a customer, riles Teresa when he probes about Matthew. Natalie tries to convince Barry to talk to Roy but he refuses. Roy tries to catch a moment with Barry. Barry shuns him. Roy is devastated that Barry is treating him like a complete stranger. Pat reassures him it won't last. Pat confronts Barry, telling him about Roy's hurt and the debt he owes him. She chides Barry, reminding him about the mess he made of things with Vanessa. Bianca confides in Natalie that it's torturing her having Dan around. Bianca tells Natalie that life at the Vic is unbearable, with Janine continually getting her own way. Bianca goes on to confide that she can't get used to the idea of Dan and Carol. Bianca and Ricky have an argument about Janine. Bianca says she's at breaking point and wants out of Walford. Rosa is worried when the police call, demanding another statement. She feels the family is involved in something dreadful. The same reporter from Guiseppes tries his line of questioning on Nina until Grant shows him the door. Lenny tells Grant that it's business as usual at E20. Steve's brief has been in touch to give the order. The reporter tries to get some gossip out of Lenny as he enters the club. All the time a photographer is taking shots of them. Irene is less than happy when she finds Terry and Lilly dancing in the First 'til Last. Terry is celebrating his last performance. In a meeting with his agent Terry learns he'll get the opportunity to cut a demo tape. The agent tells him it'll cost only £500 cash. Terry hands his agent the money. Terry and his agent celebrate after she assures him this is only the beginning. An appalled Irene rudely interrupts the celebrations. Matthew is refused bail. Robbie and Teresa wonder what they can bring him in prison to cheer him up. Gianni confronts Grant. Why had he told the reporter that Gianni had anything to do with Steve Owen? Rosa steps in. Lenny is still upset about working at the scene of the murder. Robbie suggests he visit Matthew and confide in him. Teresa and Robbie have a hard time trying to cheer Matthew up. Matthew is convinced no one believes him. He tells them he's looking at 20 years inside. Matthew says goodbye and walks away, leaving Teresa stricken. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Ross Kemp as Grant *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *Aline Mowat as Susie Brown *Ian Pirie as Reporter Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes